


Illusory Veil

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [13]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, except Zaveid, he gets a line, just silent I guess, other party members are also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: You have nothing to worry about anymore, little sister.I still worry about you, brother. When will you come home?





	Illusory Veil

**1.**  He had always thought she was delicate. An early-blooming  _flower_  who'd sooner wilt against a strong gust of wind than bend.  
  
It was a good thing no one ever said her brother  _wasn't_ an idiot.

 

 **2.**  She developed the  _Barrier_ arte because it'd be useful to one who lived alongside the Reaper - like her.  
  
There was no time to test it, however; the day she had it perfected was the day he'd gone from the Spiritcrest.

 

 **3.**  There were some things she couldn't forgive, and his disappearance without saying goodbye was one of them.  
  
She got a letter from an unknown sender five months to the day he left, and gifts very soon after; vindictively she left them unopened, untouched.

 

 **4.**  (Until one day she  _didn't_ , and she very nearly cried at the atrociousness of her brother's grammar.  
  
her brother really  _was_ an idiot.)

 

 **5.**  The Lord of Calamity, a witch, a daemon, a freed malak, and an ex-exorcist, all willingly travelling with the Malak and his Reaper's Curse.  
  
Well, there's a bunch of losers if she'd ever heard of one.

 

 **6.**   _The Lord of Calamity is gone. Innominat has been defeated. All malaks are free to live their own lives, set their own course. You have nothing to worry about anymore, little sister.  
  
__I still worry about you, brother. When will you come home?_

 

 **7.** It didn't take her long to realize that he had sent her neither a letter nor a gift in the past year.  
  
When that year turned into three, that was when she  _knew._

 

 **8.**  Heavy footsteps resounded in the night, and with it, the beating of wings considerable and, well,  _malevolent_.  
  
_Not like this,_ she thought, utterly shaken at the sight of a dragon - no,  _her brother,_ right at the very top of the Spiritcrest.  _Not like this._

 

 **9.**  When the dragon slept, she tried her damnedest to creep closer to it, pretend that he was still  _there_ , somewhere.  
  
_Barrier!_  she cast in panic, when his large claw came crashing down towards her. At least she was able to practice her arte with him  _now_.

 

 **10.**  Quietly, she watched as he devoured humans foolish enough to enter her domain.  
  
How ironic; he'd loved them so dearly before. Now they were just flesh and bones stuck between his teeth.

 

 **11.**   _Then let's go together and find a way to save your brother. There must be a way to purify dragons somewhere, just waiting for the right person to find it!_  
  
_All right. You win, Sorey. I'll go with you._

 

 **12.** Four seraphs - or at least three seraphs and one walking sexual harassment - and two humans with resonance strong enough to see them.  
  
What would her brother think of  _that,_ if he knew _?_

 

 **13.**   _"When I become a dragon, kill me. I don't want Edna to suffer for it."_  
  
_What does that even mean? That's so selfish of him! Didn't he even think how lonely I've been without him?_

 

 **14.**   _I'm sorry it took so long._

  
_I'm so--_

 

 **15.**   _Sometimes to kill 'em is to save 'em._

Standing in front of his grave, Edna thought she finally understood.  
  
_You're free again, brother. Free to explore the world you loved so much - this time without that stupid curse making everything difficult for you._  
  
_So long and see you around._  
  
_Eizen._


End file.
